


By-The-Sea VIII: Early Morning Symphony

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark loves the sounds of early morning by-the-sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By-The-Sea VIII: Early Morning Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Summary: Clark loves the sounds of early morning by-the-sea.  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 19, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 20, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 566  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for for my [2011 Summer-By-The-Sea Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/774299.html). Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: _Ocean Sounds._ :)  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

_By-the-sea,_  
_Just you and me._

_Sun rising,_  
_Gulls diving,_  
_Fishermen out_  
_And about._

_The sound of the sea_  
_Soothing to you and me._

_By-the-sea,_  
_Just you and me._

  


**Jeannette Star**  
**"By-The-Sea"**  
**1998 C.E.**

Clark slowly drifted up from sleep, Bruce warm and solid in his arms. The sound of a bell clanging nearly brought him to full alert, but then he remembered it was attached to the buoy out in the harbor. Relaxing again, he listened to the cry of a seagull piercing the air as it searched for food. A lobster boat’s engine idled as its owner hauled up his traps dripping with seawater and crammed with lobsters. A sailboat captain called to his crew as they cut their way through the water, and a speedboat bounced over the waves with a raucous grinding.

Clark frowned slightly at the last noise, glad when the speedboat’s engine faded into the distance. Bruce murmured and shifted slightly, Clark soothing him with a gentle kiss on his temple, his lover settling back down to sleep.

A dog barked down the street, his owner’s sandals flip-flopping as she walked at a brisk pace. Somewhere in another cottage a baby cried, and a couple of children shouted and laughed as they played. Someone was cooking bacon and eggs, the crackle and sizzle in the frying pan combining with the delicious smell as it wafted on the breeze, and a delivery truck arrived at the store several yards away, the _thump!_ of stacks of bound newspapers hitting the sidewalk. 

Clark loved the sounds of the early morning. Back home that meant the rooster crowing and cows lowing, and the sounds of his mother preparing breakfast while his father went out to the barn.

He was glad that he had persuaded Bruce to rent a cottage here in this little town-by-the-sea instead of some rich and isolated enclave. Isolated could be good, but being a part of this community where no paparazzi would bother them was good for Bruce. He needed to be among common people instead of Gotham High Society or her criminal underworld.

Clark stroked Bruce’s arms, continuing to soothe him as he slept. When they had first become lovers, Clark had been shocked at how restless Bruce was, but now he was much better, at least while Clark was with him.

Clark could feel the rays of the sun caress their bodies, the ocean’s eternal rhythm soothing him.

He was happy that the cottage was small, or at least smaller than a grand Wayne house would be. He liked the experience of a houseful of people, remembering fondly the times that the farmhouse had been filled with guests because of a blizzard or some special occasion. A cottage crammed during summer vacation was an experience that Bruce should have. 

Their room was the biggest in the cottage, Steve and Diana in the smaller guest room across the hall, a bathroom next to their room. Downstairs was the living room and kitchen, and Dick and Roy slept in the half of the porch that was screened on a couch that opened into a bed. The furniture was comfortable and a bit scuffed, and was just right.

Tonight they would boil lobsters and corn and clams and feast under the stars. 

Clark could hear Steve and Diana stirring in their room. He smiled as another day by-the-sea was about to begin.


End file.
